


Learning Curve

by toomuchmilk



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Carl is 12 and 15-16 in this fic, Caught, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming of Age, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Growing Up, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Puberty, Quickies, Rimming, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Identity, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Swearing, Teenagers, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Rick, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchmilk/pseuds/toomuchmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard going through puberty without porn or friends of your age to talk to. Thankfully, Dad and Daryl are willing to teach him some stuff. </p><p>Pretty much no plot. Just porn.</p><p>[No spoilers for s5. Some vague mentions of s1-s4 events.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

He's not sure what his dad told the others. Probably some bullshit excuse about gathering provisions. Which they will end up doing as soon as this is over because they can't go back empty-handed. It will arise suspicion.

The house is your typical pre-apocalypse American suburban home. Daryl went inside first. His father is going around the house to make sure there are no walker, or anyone else for that matter.

Carl's dick is so fucking hard. It's been way too long (eleven days!) since they've had the chance to do it.

*

He was twelve the first time. The weeks prior, he was restless, couldn't sleep, kept feeling this itch in his groin area. His penis would get hard at random times. But what was he supposed to do about it?

One day, he was riding behind Daryl and he popped a boner. The man blushed hard and looked back at him with an awkward smile.

Carl didn't feel embarrassed about it because no one ever told him he should be. Boners in the kid's mind had to do with wanting to pee real bad. He vaguely recalls older boys at school talking about it but he never paid much attention to what they were saying. Besides, up until now his weiner was pretty small and nobody noticed when it got hard. 

On the other hand, Carl did notice how some grown men had big bulges like Dad or Daryl. Sometimes, his father's bulge would stick out more, especially when he sat on his lap or cleaned up in the river under his supervision. 

That day, as soon as they got off the bike, Carl saw Daryl and his dad talking about a hundred feet away from the group. When they came back, their crotch area looked bigger.

The next day, his father took him hunting. But that's not what they did. As soon as they were alone in the forest, he asked him all sorts of questions about his body and Carl talked about the few hairs which surfaced lately above his penis, the higher frequency of his boners, the itch inside his groin bothering him all the time,... Chiefly, the boy was just so happy to be at the center of his dad's attention. Not the walkers. Not mom. Not Shane. Not Daryl. But just him. So he talked and said all that came to his mind.

"Now Carl, don't tell me you don't know about masturbation? Jerking off?" interrupted his father, his cheeks very red.

Seeing Dad being so uncomfortable made him very flustered in return. "Did I say something? Did I do something wrong, Dad?"

Carl was on the verge of tears. He said too much. He felt so stupid. He hated making a fool of himself in front of the man he admired the most.

Immediately, his father went down on one knee and hugged him tight. The boy felt a little better, engulfed in his father's warmth and manly scent. 

"I'm sorry, Son. It's my fault. There is no TV, no internet, no other boys your age around for you to share with. I should've talked to you about this stuff sooner."

Dad took his head between his large hands and kissed him on the forehead. "I remember being your age, Carl. All these things happening to me, to my body. So many questions. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to go through it, in the middle of this mess."

They found a nice little place under a big tree. They sat and talked for hours. Dad answered all his questions and talked about erections and cocks and sperm and pussy and pubes and balls and boobs. Sometimes, Carl would blush very hard thinking of how naive he was but his father kept telling him he had nothing to be ashamed of.

It was such a nice conversation, Dad swore a lot. The first time he said "Fuck", Carl must have made a face because his father smiled "You're not a boy anymore, Carl. You can curse now and I can curse in front of you. Except, let's not do that in front of your mom okay?"

Carl felt so comfortable that day around his dad that he didn't think twice before asking to see his cock.

"You want me to show you my cock? I'm sure you've seen it already, Son. Just last week, we bathed together in the river, remember?"

"Yeah Dad, but I want to see it _hard_ this time. A man's cock. What it looks like. Please?"

Carl knew he was asking a lot from his father but the conversation made him very horny and curious and he felt like it was a now or never kind of situation.

Dad looked very hesitant. Then, abruptly, he got up and pulled his pants and briefs down in one quick movement. Carl's eyes grew big when he saw the hairy beast. It was so big and large and hard and looked nothing like his small, boy penis.

He moved closer, on his knees, to study the tool. "Can I touch it, Dad?"

"Jesus, Carl...I don't know...It's not a good idea. If your mother finds out..."

"But she won't, Dad. I swear!"

"Well...remember Carl what I said earlier, you're not a boy anymore. You're a man. If you make a promise, you must keep it, okay?"

"Yes, I will. I promise I won't tell anyone. Can I touch it now?"

His father looked hard at him. After what seemed like an eternity, he nodded.

Quickly, small teenage boy hands wrapped around the huge member. Actually, they couldn't wrap around because of how thick it was.

Carl edged closer yet again, his face inches away from the dickhead. It was wet and some clear liquid was oozing from the slit. Was it the precum his father told him about earlier? Was it not supposed to come out only if a man was about to fuck a woman's pussy?

He began moving his hands up and down. "Is this masturbating? Am I doing it right?" Carl asked, looking up at his father.

"Fuck. Yes Son, you are jerking me off...shit...this is crazy...stop...or no, don't stop, Carl...keep going..." his father said, with a strange, deeper than usual voice.

Carl was fascinated by Dad's prick. How red and veiny and solid it was. It had a distinctive smell. The scent of his dad. A scent that he's known all his life and associated with protection and strength and manliness. But the smell was so much stronger here, on his penis.

"You know, Carl, I didn't tell you about blow jobs...It's when a girl...or a boy sucks on a cock." his dad said, gulping hard.

Carl thought he should try it. So he leaned forward and sucked clumsily on the cockhead. At first, he really didn't know what he was doing and thought it would be impossible to get his mouth around the fat cock. But then, he recalled how much he loved ice cream bars. The last one he had was months ago but he remembered the technique for eating one. His tongue came out and he started alternating between licking and sucking.

Judging by Father's words of praise and encouragement, Carl was doing the right thing. He could now go down on about a third of the cock's length.

"When I said you need to talk to your son about the bees and all that shit, I didn't mean shove your cock in his mouth"

They both jumped and turned around. Daryl was leaning against a tree, one hand holding his crossbow and the other on his crotch.

"Jesus Christ, Daryl. What the fuck are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" Dad said, pulling his pants up, face red with anger and embarrassment.

"No spying, sheriff. They told me you went hunting and I thought I could help." Daryl said. "I can still help" he added after a pause, hand squeezing his crotch.

Still on his knees, Carl could sense that his father was extremely angry and about to pounce on Daryl and hit the shit out of him. The kid knew his dad would not allow another man to make such a bold proposition in front of his son and get away with it.

"I could suck your cock too, if you want?" Carl asked Daryl, his little boy soprano voice surprising both men.

He wanted to diffuse the tension. Have both men calm down and don't ruin what has been a very interesting day for him.

"Carl, you don't mean that..." he heard his father say.

"I do. I want to suck both your cocks. I'm sure Daryl won't tell mom."

"I won't tell anyone." answered Daryl, moving closer and looking at his dad. "Please Rick? I mean no disrespect. I won't hurt the little man. I won't say anything to anyone. You can tell me to fuck off. And I'll go and I still won't say anything. But..."

Daryl was now standing, right next to his father, "It was so hot, man. I've only been here for a few minutes. But I've never seen something so hot in my life."

Carl saw the rugged man lean in and plant a soft kiss on his father's neck. His hand came on to rest on the sheriff's belt. He begged "Please, boss. Let me."

Father remained really tense for a few more seconds, then he relaxed and his blue eyes searched for Carl. "Tell me you really want this, Son. We can stop everything if you want. I won't be mad."

"I really want this, Dad."

Then, Carl saw his dad nodding at Daryl who knelt beside him and proceeded to unbuckle the belt and bring down the pants and briefs. 

Father's cock was once again on display, fully hard and standing proud.

"God, Carl, your daddy's _huge_." he heard Daryl say next to him.

The boy leaned in and took the dick in his mouth, with more confidence this time. Daryl manoeuvred around him so he could get to his father's hairy balls, swallowing them into his mouth.

Before long, Dad was moaning and cursing, his hands on both of their heads, guiding them, exerting pressure to take more of him. He moved back a little and leaned against the big tree, opening his thighs wider and making more room for him and Daryl.

After a while, his father looked right into his eyes "Fuck Carl, Daryl...so good...I'm so close boys...Do you wanna swallow, Son?"

Carl was so horny and so hot. He nodded even though he didn't really comprehend what his dad was talking about.

Suddenly, the glans pulsated in his mouth and a warm, thick liquid landed on his tongue. Carl was so surprised that his lips let go of the dickhead. The next shot hit the shocked boy right on the nose then Daryl stepped in and gulped his father's cock in his mouth, swallowing the rest of the load then eagerly licking and cleaning up until the dick became soft.

Dad looked exhausted. He slid against the tree trunk and sat on the ground. It's only then that he looked at him and saw the come on his face. "I'm sorry, Carl...I should have warned you better...Tell you exactly what to expect."

"It's okay, Dad. Next time, I'll swallow everything." the kid said, proving his point by collecting the jizz on his nose and licking his fingers. 

"Next time? Fuck, you're one horny boy." Dad said with a smile on his face. Then he looked at Daryl, "Well, I'm sure Daryl here will gladly let you suck his dick."

Daryl quickly stood up and took off his clothes. All of his clothes. He looked really good, thought the boy. And his prick, while not as big as his dad's, was still impressive and had a nice curve to the right.

"Wait, Daryl. I can't do this on my knees. It hurts." said Carl, rubbing his kneecaps.

"Come here, Son. Sit between my legs." his dad suggested.

Once Carl had his back against his father's strong chest and his butt between his powerful thighs, Daryl came closer and presented his leaking manhood.

Keen to please, Carl grasped the dick and started sucking really fast. He took too much cock at one point and coughed.

"Easy tiger, Daryl's not going away. Take your time."

The boy listened to his dad's advice and slowed down. When he looked up, Daryl had his mouth open and his eyes were following every movement of his lips.

Father kept kissing his nape and whispering words of praise. One hand opened his jeans and the other pushed them down until Carl was naked from the waist down.

The boy was busy slurping on Daryl's cock but he blushed nonetheless, feeling exposed, his smaller hard penis on display for the men to see.

Except, Dad and Daryl didn't make fun of him like he thought they would. On the contrary, his father told him "Now hear me out, Son. I ain't a cocksucker and I've never even thought about sucking a dick but I'll swallow your hot rod in a heartbeat."

"Fuck yeah! Hot boy cock, all hard and shit." added Daryl from above.

Then, his dad's large hand closed around his dick and started stroking it. The first jerk off ever for the little man, who whimpered and moved his narrow hips and doubled his sucking efforts on the cock in his mouth.

They didn't last long after that. Carl's entire body began trembling and shaking and his penis expelled some kind of clear liquid. "It's sperm-less semen. You're not producing sperm yet" told him his father.

"Fuck I'm gonna shoot too. You're gonna swallow, big boy?" said Daryl before looking at Dad and adding "That is if you're okay with that, Rick."

Dad asked Daryl some quick questions about seeing doctors and STD or something like that. Quite frankly, Carl didn't get any of it and was too busy sucking and wondering why his dad was acting all sheriff-like in this situation.

Thankfully, Daryl passed the test, or whatever that was, and hot, man sperm hit the walls of his mouth and throat. Carl swallowed all of it. Both men were very impressed.

*

"Carl, come on! We don't have much time."

His dad's words jerks him back to the present. He quickly goes inside the house.

So much has changed since those early days. Mostly, they changed for the worst. Mom, Shane, Sophia,... But there are some bright spots. Judith, the new people they've met along the road,...and this thing with Dad and Daryl. Their bond has gotten so strong and keeps growing. 

He finds the two men in a bedroom on the first floor. Daryl's already naked and hard, kissing his dad and fumbling with the belt to get it off. 

Carl smiles fondly. For the longest time, his dad refused to kiss Daryl on the mouth. He would fuck him and let him blow him but no kissing. They finally kissed for the first time the night he was attacked by those thugs. Carl thought it was just a one time thing because Dad was so relieved that nothing serious happened to him and happy to meet again with Daryl. But the next morning, while Michonne was gone for a short while, Daryl seized the opportunity and leaned in to kiss Dad. For a moment, Dad's lips did not move but then he kissed Daryl back.

"What were you doing outside? Did you see or hear something?" his father says, while Daryl is taking his erect cock in his mouth.

"No. Don't worry. Nothing to report." he answers, which means, these days, that they have thirty minutes tops before some walker appears in the neighborhood.

Carl takes off his clothes and blushes a little when he catches his father watching him. The man winks at him, and Carl knows exactly what this wink means. It's Dad's way to tell him how proud he is, that he is growing nicely into a handsome young man. 

They skip the foreplay. They often do because they don't have the luxury and because they're always rock hard as soon as their pants hit the floor.

Carl goes behind Daryl, who is still sucking his dad. Without being told, the man gets on all fours, his ass sticking out in the air. The boy, who's not a boy anymore but still not a man yet, sucks two fingers then pushes them inside. He spits on the head of his growing teenage prick and inserts it slowly into Daryl's ass.

They do this a lot lately. Spitroasting the proud bowman. Daryl is a total bottom whore and loves getting his mouth or ass stuffed with cock. Dad, on the contrary, is just as dominant in bed as he is in every other aspect of life. He's a man's man with a policy of "Do not go near my asshole if you want to stay alive". He does suck Carl's (or Daryl's) cock. But it's rare and he keeps total control of the situation even with a dick in his mouth.

In the beginning, Carl was so eager to learn and experiment that he did everything and liked it both ways equally. He still loves giving blow jobs or have his ass fucked but the more he's growing up and getting stronger and more confident in his body, the more he's becoming like his dad and enjoys being in charge. He can do that with Daryl, which is great. But his biggest fantasy right now is to fuck his old man. That's like his main goal in life, after surviving this damn apocalypse of course. 

After five minutes in this position, all three males are perspiring and panting. The room smells alive for the first time in years. Testosterone and sweat and feet and hairy armpits and balls and other manly body odors fill the air.

"Ok let's change place now." Dad says, taking out his member out of Daryl's mouth and going quickly to the window to check for walkers.

Daryl gets on his back. His dad kneels between his open legs and fucks him right away. Carl looks at the throbbing, erect cock of the man getting fucked. He stands on the bed then lowers himself until his head is right above Daryl's cock while his own teenage cock is in Daryl's face. He remembers his dad telling him one day that this particular position in called 69.

Sucking cock and getting sucked off at the same time is awesome, thinks Carl. Bonus points for having your super hot dad inches away from your face and watching his big fat cock going in and out of a voracious asshole. 

The teenager wonders if this is what porn looked like. When Daryl explained it to him, he thought it was such a weird concept. People jacking off by watching strangers, mostly paid actors, fucking on a small screen.

Carl's train of thoughts stops when Daryl moves from his dick to his butthole and starts licking it. It's a relatively new addition to their sex games. Carl loves this technique called rimming. It's his new favorite thing in this shitty world. He often gets rimmed by Daryl and recently, he's started rimming him too. It's so good and he enjoys how it makes the archer moan and act like a possessed man.

However, his ever conservative father does not share their enthusiasm about ass licking. The first few times, he frowned at Daryl and said it was not sanitary. Now, he looks mostly curious about it, fascinated by the way it makes him and Daryl go crazy with lust and pleasure. 

Carl would love to rim his father. He's had wet dreams about parting those firm, hairy cheeks of his and lick at the virgin butthole there. Sadly, it's not gonna happen anytime soon. But at least, it's something he's looking forward to in a world where it is so easy to despair and have nothing to live for.

"I'm close...Fuck...I'm gonna come, Carl..." Daryl warns but he doesn't have to. 

Carl is now a champ at come swallowing. He loves it. The weight on his tongue, the texture, the taste. Daryl's seed tastes strong at first but when you get used to it, you'll find something sweet in it. He cleans the softening cock and makes sure he didn't miss a spot.

"Turn around, Son." His father says with a commanding voice.

Carl knows what this means. Sweet! He's gonna get fucked in the ass by his dad's monster tool.

This doesn't happen enough. Carl knows it's because his father worries that he's still too young to get anal fucked on a regular basis, especially by such a big cock. But sometimes, he wonders if maybe it's because Dad prefers fucking Daryl. This thought fills him with jealousy but he quickly pushes it aside. It's absurd and he knows that they all love each other. Fucking teenage hormones turning him into some possessive little bitch.

He turns around and finds himself looking at Daryl's beautiful, post-orgasm face. He kisses him and can see on the man's features the moment Dad pulls out from his ass.

Soon afterward, two fingers enter Carl's butthole. He's been well prepared by Daryl's rimming but his dad is being all protective and making sure he's open enough. 

"Come on, Dad. I'm ready!"

"You're ready when I say you are, Son."

Carl huffs and rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. Tonight, he'll probably dream of fucking his dad, have him on all fours, call him a bitch and spank his hairy tight ass.

But right now, Carl is in heat. He needs cock in his butt. Why is Dad being such a tease and inserting a third finger instead of fucking him already?

Finally, the fingers leave his asshole. Dad comes closer. He's moving the dickhead up and down the crack of Carl's smooth ass.

"Do you want it, Son?" his father asks, probably playing one of his stupid mind games.

"Are you serious? Get on with it already!" Carl answers, frustrated and so fucking horny. 

"That's not how you talk to your father" his dad says and brings down his hand twice, spanking Carl's pale butt.

Daryl laughs and kisses the teenager on the forehead. He whispers in his ear "You know the magic words, Carl."

Carl knows them because Dad always has him beg for it. 

A third slap. Then another. Carl hates how the spanking makes his dick harder and just adds to his general state of horniness.

"Please, Dad..."

It's not good enough and three more slaps fall on his soon-to-be red buttocks. 

Even though he's still laughing, Daryl comes to his rescue "Come on, boss. Show some mercy. Give him what he wants"

Instead of stopping, the spanking continues, harder this time, bringing Carl on the brink of tears. 

"Fuck me...please fuck me Dad...I want your cock in my ass...I need it." 

As soon as he says it, Carl buries his face into the crook of Daryl's neck, making a promise to himself that next time he won't concede to Father's wishes and one day, he'll be the one to make him beg for cock.

The sweet burn of Dad's tool drilling its way inside of him is one of the best feelings he knows. Against his will, Carl starts moaning and pleading for more cock, for his father to move, to fuck him hard.

Daryl snakes one hand down and starts jerking the teen's stiff cock. Dad leans forward and kisses his neck and shoulders.

"Oh god, Dad...harder...fuck my hole...please put it all in...I can take it, Dad...your big fucking cock...feels so good..."

As soon as he lets out the filthy words, he buries his head back into Daryl's neck. He's angry with himself. Disgusted by how needy and desperate he sounds.

"You're so beautiful, Son...so fucking hot...look at you, hear yourself...begging like a slut...you shouldn't be ashamed of how much you like it..."

They fuck like desperate people. Quick and frantic. 

Dad's cockhead finds his sweet spot and hits it time and time again. Carl cries out and comes all over Daryl's hand and stomach. His ass convulses and clutches around his father's cock. The man loses it and moves his hips so fast that when Carl looks down between his shaking legs, it's all a blur of meat and muscle and balls and hair. It feels like his entire body will split in two. 

Then, Dad's strong arms wrap around his midsection and he turns him on his back as easy as a ragged doll, the monster dick never leaving his hole. Beneath him, Daryl gasps and seems just as surprised by the sudden manhandling.

Carl looks up and marvels at how handsome his father truly is. His face red with effort, dark hair dampened with sweat and falling down, blue eyes staring right at him. Dad leans down and kisses him.

They've kissed hundred of times. But this kiss is different. It's not an affectionate father-son kiss. It's a lover's kiss, raw and ardent. In the middle of it, Carl feels his dad's cock palpitate and shoot load after load of hot, sticky come deep inside him.

"Fuckin' hot" he hears Daryl say from somewhere behind him.

They barely stay in bed two more minutes before Father gets up and tells them it's time to go.

Exhausted, Carl doesn't move and observes the two men dress. Dad slaps Daryl's butt playfully then they kiss passionately. The archer says something that makes the other man laugh. It's an intimate, beautiful moment. The teenager doesn't feel jealous at all about it. He can't help but smile.

Then, Daryl leaves the room to go look if there is anything worth taking from this house.

"Come on, Carl. What are you waiting for?" Dad asks, throwing his clothes at him.

He stands up but his legs are still shaking pretty bad from all the fucking.

Worried, Father quickly kneels behind him and checks his butthole. "No bleeding." he says relieved, his large hand lingering a little too long on the reddened buttcheeks.

In the end, Carl manages to dress but he's too sore to bend over and put on his boots.

"It's okay. I'll do it, Son. Sit on the bed"

Dad takes his right foot and plants a gentle kiss on it. "I'm sorry, Son. I shouldn't have fucked you so hard. I lost control of myself."

Once the boot is in place, Dad takes his left foot and plants another soft kiss. "Probably shouldn't have spanked you so hard too. Do you forgive me?" He asks with a contrite expression.

Carl swallows hard. It doesn't exactly fulfill his role reversal fantasies but the image of his father, at his feet, asking for forgiveness is going to be added to his mental spank bank.

"Of course, Dad. Doesn't hurt much anyway." He answers and enjoys how his dad's features relax. This will be one less thing to worry about for his father who's got so much on his plate.


End file.
